The invention notably relates to the so-called “Web Of Things” which consists in connecting physical objects which may be everyday devices such as communication terminals, televisions, advertising boards, lamps, household appliances which can communicate through the Internet.
One application of this architecture is, for a user, to interact through a communication terminal and through the Internet with the physical objects. Such a terminal may be a personal computer, a notebook, a cellphone such as a “Smartphone”.
Such mechanisms are notably described in works concerning the “Web of Things”. See for instance, the paper “Towards the Web of Things: Web Mashup for Embedded Devices” by D. Guinard and V. Trifa in Proc. 2nd Workshop on Mashups, Enterprises Mashups and Lightweight Composition on the Web (MEM'09), 2009.